4th great shinobi war
by Kris-san
Summary: what happens when the shinobi world is turned upside down and konoha is invaded? what will naruto do to save his village and his preacious people? read and find out. RATED M FOR BLOOD AND CARNAGE
1. dawn of war

**Right so far this is a one shot which concentrates on no one in particular, if you want it to continue give me a reason too in a review please. This fanfic, if it continues will definitely live up to its M rating. It will not follow canon in any way except that Sasuke is with Orochimaru and that Tsunade is hokage. The entire rookie 9 is 17-18 years of age. Don't like it too bad.**

* * *

The fighting had been going on for little over three days now, each side was showing signs of exhaustion but the would still press on fiercely, each trying to gain more ground. It came to the point were some ninja's were fighting on shear will power and resorted to bare knuckle fighting after there chakara supplies had run dry and they were far to tired to perform even the simplest academy taijutsu.

A fifth on Konoha's military force had been wiped out with another half either wounded or exhausted from chakara depletion.

The streets of Konohagakure where littered with bodies of there own shinobi as well as Suna's ninja forces also. At the first sign of attack Suna had come to Konoha's aid immediately … what were allies and friends for?

The invading forces of Oto, Kumo, kusa and Iwa were taking there toll as more and more enemy squads pilled through the breached gates and wall without much resistance as they already controlled nearly half of Konoha as it is. At the moment there was a stalemate between the forces as Kirigakure had sent some shinobi to help the leaf and sand.

The future of Konoha was in the balance as each team battled it out relentlessly, using guerrilla warfare as a means of gaining more ground. Every street halfway into the centre of Konoha, the hokage tower, was engaged in brutal and bloodthirsty combat …

Kakashi led a team of chunin into the heat of a raging battle in hopes of relieving some pressure that had been on the dwindling jonin team who had been holding their position valiantly for two days straight. As they engaged the oncoming Kusa and Kumo squad, an explosion smashed half of the Kumo/Kusa squad under an immense pile of rubble, cause by a trip wire connected to around 500 exploding tags. As nearly half their squad was impaled and crushed into the ground by what was left of a large tower the rest of the Kumo/Kusa squad was ripped to shreds by a rain of senbon needles. Kakashi shivered slightly at the way the senbon seemed to go straight through their enemies with ease, leaving behind men and woman screaming in pain as they bled out from the hundreds of wounds the senbon inflicted.

" We got this! Move on to the next sector Hatake! " Said a masked jonin, leading a squad of Kiri Nin's

Kakashi nodded and lead the chunin squad towards the main bridge over the river to reinforce the Suna Nin who was desperately clinging onto the bridge to prevent the invader's getting through.

Temari was holding the bridge with the help of a few other Suna Nins using battle fans to knock back any and all threats to the bridge but the fan mistress was quickly loosing chakara due to the relentless attacks.

Another wave of Iwa nins ran towards the bridge, throwing all sorts of weapons, wrapped in explosive tags.

" PUSH THE BASTARD'S BACK! " Temari shouted as she and three other fan users's swiped the weapon's aside with a mighty blast of air. Her chakara reserves were down to the point where she used the minutest amounts to deflect any attack headed for them. They had to hold the bridge at all costs … or blow it.

Three ten man squads of Iwa ninja headed for the bridge and were closing to fast, Temari was near out of chakara and she was pretty damn sure the other three were also. The enemy closed in at lightning speed …

" Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! "

Temari watched as an incredible power engulfed the three teams in a white-hot stream of flames, ripping the team's flesh from their bodies piece by piece. As soon as the flames died down, Kakashi dropped with his chunin team onto the bridge and started lashing out high rank offensive Jutsu's at anyone stupid enough to take them head on. Temari stared at the charred remains of at least fifteen jonin ninja's.

" Thanks for the help Kakashi-san " Temari said as her team helped back them up with throwing weapons.

" No problem, but we need to hold this bridge until an ANBU squad arrives in about fifteen minutes " Kakashi stated as he launched a kunai with three explosive notes into a wall. The wall exploded into a shower of rubble, raining down upon the intruding ninja's.

" Understood! " Temari confirmed as she popped a soldier pill in her mouth.

* * *

_**With the rookie nine (minus Sasuke cause I hate him)**_

Naruto had been fighting alongside the other rookies when they were pinned down in what could now be described as ' behind enemy lines: they were totally surrounded by Oto and Kumo. They held off their enemies as best they could, using long range attacks to stop them getting closer to their position, an old abandoned warehouse near the hot springs, right in the middle of the enemies gained territory.

The only real problem was that none of the rookie nine had any long range techniques at their disposal apart from maybe shino's bug swarms. Ino used her mind control Jutsu's to take over the minds of the enemy ninja and attack them with their own men. The rest seemed to fight, using explosives, kunai and shuriken. They were just about hanging onto their position.

All around them screams of terror and explosions could be heard. This could make any human's mind unhinge and break down but not these people they were shinobi and war was part of the job. Like it, or not.

* * *

**This is but a taste of what is to come in this fan fic if it continues. Read it and review it. My mind will work maliciously if you ask it too, their will be blood, death and a lot of destruction. But its down to you …**

**Kris-san **


	2. a decision made

**So someone told me that I cant start writing a battle fic without finishing it. So with no further ado I present to you, the second chapter. im also working on the third so if you read this, be patient.**

* * *

" I don't get it! Why haven't they just killed us yet? " Screamed Sakura in frustration as she lashed out with a fist full of kunai at the Oto forces who tried to gain ground on them.

" Think about it! There is an extremely valuable dojutsu user in here " Shikimaru near shouted back " if they can get their hands on the Byakugan it puts us at yet another disadvantage " at this a few of the rookies looked straight at Hinata, some with sympathy "

" Well so long as we have her were safer and were not about to give her up like some bargaining chip " naruto shouted in a little bit of anger.

He formed a few seals "Kuchiyose no jutsu! " there was a small poof of smoke as Gamakichi appeared

" Gamakichi go tell Tsunade that were pinned down in sector 14 " naruto said to the frog in a serious tone.

" Gotcha " he disappeared in a poof of smoke to deliver the message.

" KEEP THEESE BASTARDS OUT! " Kiba yelled as three Oto Nins managed to get in through a hole in the wall. The enemy ninja swept past Kiba quickly towards Hinata, kunai's drawn.

Hinata froze in place as she saw the three jounin's run at her at unmerciful speed. All three nin where about to strike. She closed her eyes tight. She waited for that sudden pain and warmth that would leave her body.

She felt something warm and wet splash onto her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Naruto standing over her, two hands covered in blood as the tips of the Oto Nin's kunai's poking through the back of his hands, his finger's clenched around their fists, holding them in place.

" Bastards " naruto said quietly as he pushed them back with enough force that they hit the wall with a sickening crack and crunch of bone.

Naruto let his arms drop to the wrist of the third Oto Nin who held a kunai firmly in his gut, with a quick jerk and a twist he pulled the mans arm and kunai from his gut, letting blood splash onto the floor below him, he held the man's arm with inhuman strength that even Tsunade would envy as he slowly crushed and twisted the mans arm into an impossible position.

The mans screams were unbearable to naruto simply pushed him back and round house kicked him through the opening in the wall he had come from.

Hinata looked up at the boy she had loved since she had first laid her eyes on him. He suddenly turned and dragged her off the floor " Hinata-chan don't loose focus! " he said in a voice a little more feral than his own. She had failed to notice his brilliant blue eyes were now blood red with elliptical pupils.

"H-hai " she said and turned back to fight off the approaching ninja with kunai and shuriken.

Suddenly a small spherical object flew in from the window. Hinata recognized it immediately

" Shi-" she was cut off by a bright flash, making her loose balance and fall to the ground. Every one else in the room seemed to collapse and loose consciousness

A few minutes later

All of the rookie 9 were coming around to consciousness and noticed that they were surrounded by Oto and Kumo Nin. They were all tied back to back with thick rope.

Two men walked towards them, obviously jounin's one Oto and one Kumo. The Oto Nin spoke to the Kumo Nin.

" As promised in the treaty … the Byakugan, " the Oto Nin stated as he pointed to Hinata.

" Hn ... I guess you held up your part of the bargain … the Raikage will be pleased " he replied as he hoisted Hinata up from the floor by the ropes, which bound her.

" Oi bastard put her down! " naruto shouted angrily as he tried to snap free from the ropes and attack the two jounin's who laughed at his pathetic attempts.

" Shut the fuck up brat! You might live a little while longer " the Kumo Nin said seriously as he kicked naruto square in the face.

Naruto's face snapped up to look into the jounin's face as his eyes changed once more, almost daring him to try that again. " **Im going to kill you slowly "** naruto said demonically as the kyuubi stirred ferociously within him.

The Kumo jonin looked at Hinata as he held her in the air by the ropes still " your boyfriend doesn't know when to shut up does he? " he taunted.

Hinata simply spat in his face, which in turn caused the jounin to slap her. The Oto Nin stood there laughing then motioned to his men

" Got what we came for, kill the rest, " he said

As he and the Kumo jounin turned away they heard a piercing noise like the ripping of cloth, then thuds. They turned back to see their men literally pinned to the floor by kunai, shuriken, katana you name it those poor bastards had been impaled with it. They looked over to where the prisoner's where to find them untied, standing next to a girl holding a massive scroll.

" All right bitch you wana play lets play! " the Oto Nin screamed in fury

Tenten gave a cheeky smile " okay then " she jumped into the air and unravelled her scroll.

" Tenten don't they have Hinata! " screamed Kiba in horror.

Tenten however ignored him and spun in the air, raining nothing but serrated kunai into the two jounin. As soon as she had stopped the jonin running off she dropped to the ground " I never miss "

As she spoke the rest of team Gai had appeared.

Naruto leapt over to where the injured jounin's lay and cut Hinata free, he then turned his attention to them. He said nothing as he finished them off harshly and slowly, just like he said he would.

* * *

**_Later on_**

Nightfall came quickly for Konohagakure but the fighting the bloodshed and the explosions didn't stop. Every able-bodied shinobi was fighting or resting, the rookie nine and team Gai were resting in a fortified position near the hokage tower. But not everyone was sleeping.

Naruto sat up on top of a roof, just above where his comrades where resting as he watched the black smoke and flames climb higher into the air. Konoha was near enough destroyed and even if he survived the battles that where to come he would still be left homeless in his own village.

He was so deep in thought about the next few days he failed to notice the Hyuuga who sat next to him and watched the scene in front of her sadly.

" Arigato naruto-kun " she said quietly, bringing naruto out of his deep thought.

" Say again? " he turned to her

" Arigato … for saving me … " she took a glance at his hands, which were bandaged up around the palms. She felt bad about him getting injured so she could be safe.

" Oh … your welcome … " he said, turning back to the scene before him.

They both watched as random explosions toppled buildings over in the distance.

" Tomorrow will decide the fate of this village and its shinobi " Hinata said quietly.

" Yeah … I didn't think it would end like this, I was trained for this by Jariya. I was trained to be able to take on an entire army by myself … " he shook his head.

" Sometimes … training can never prepare you enough for this kind of situation naruto-kun " Hinata said, as she understood what he was getting at.

Naruto sighed as he made a decision " something big is going to happen tomorrow, im sure the village will be saved by it " naruto said as a sad smiled creased his lips " I have a plan "

" What is it? " Hinata asked hopefully

" A type of summoning jutsu I know … ill probably die using it though " he said in a fake happy go lucky tone.

" W-why? " Hinata asked as she was already close to tears.

" It requires a soul to perform it, a bit like the seal the Yondaime used to s- kill the demon fox " he mentally sighed. His heart pounded at the near exposure of his secret.

Hinata didn't seam to notice his slip of the tongue but down cast her eyes " please don't do it … "

" If things take a turn for the worst then I might have too " naruto said looking straight forward " besides if I don't all my precious people will be killed … precious people like yourself Hinata "

She blushed slightly.

" I wont let that happen " ha said determinedly.

Simply knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind she nodded as she let a tear run down her cheek " okay Naruto-kun … but let me help you … please "

" Okay … " he lied, as he knew there was nothing she could do to save him unless she took his place.

They both looked onto the horizon, waiting for the day that would decide the fate of their village when Hinata said something else to naruto that made him smile.

" You look a lot like him you know … " Hinata said as she turned to naruto.

" Like who? " naruto asked puzzled.

" Yondaime … " she said as she looked at him then up at the fourths head.

" Guess I do a little … " he said with a smile than laughed at the ironic similarity.

" We both have blonde spiky hair, deep blue eyes and he gave his life to save the village … just like im about to " he saddened at the end or his thoughts.

Hinata didn't know what to say, she didn't want to upset him or hurt him but at the same time she didn't know how to comfort him. So she just sat with him and summoning up all her courage she put an arm around him.

* * *

**The next chapter will be epic in every possible way I can provide. And no, naruto and Hinata aren't together. And yes she managed to loose the stutter and I bet you can figure out what naruto is going to do. There is a clue to what he is doing though and that is that it is similar to the Shiki fuuijin (reaper death seal) but it doesn't do the same at all. **


	3. the fourth's second seal

The fourth's second seal 

The sun shone over the Hokage Mountain, through the black smog of the battle bellow, the fifth day of battle and the day, which would decide the future or annihilation of the leaf. All throughout the night ninja from both sides battled to exhaustion and it was becoming clear that the leaf wouldn't last much longer under the pressure of four villages working in sync to destroy it.

* * *

**_Tsunade's office_**

" Damn … were thin on reinforcements as it is and we just lost sector's 8 and 9 in less than two hours " Tsunade said in frustration as she looked down at a map on her desk.

" Might I suggest we retake the bridge in this sector and defend what ground we have left " Shizune suggested as she pointed to the bridge.

" Even if we managed to take the bridge our forces would be spread far to thin along the river bank to actually stop the invasion any further " Tsunade finished with an angered sigh.

At this point the rookie 9 and team Gai had entered the room to be given their orders. Naruto sensing now was the time to reveal his plan.

" I have a plan Obaa-chan, … " everyone's attention snapped to naruto instantly. It was common knowledge that naruto wasn't the idiot everyone thought he was; it was just his 'mask' so to speak.

Naruto slowly stepped up to the map, drew a kunai and threw it into the very centre of the map of Konohagakure. Everyone stared at this then at naruto.

" Obaa-chan … how long will it take you to evacuate the village of all leaf and allied shinobi as well as citizens? " he asked in a dead tone.

" Half an hour " she said calmly, not liking where this was going " why? "

" Im going to let … _him_ … out " he said flatly.

" Like fuck you are! Not only will it destroy what's left of the village, we wont be able to stop it! " She said as she pulled the kunai from the map.

Everyone else in the room bar Shizune were looking confused as to what the plan actually was and exactly why the hokage refused to allow it. Hinata knew what was coming but nothing of what he was supposedly going to unleash.

" Listen Baa-chan … ill strike a deal with it …let me do this … please " it was more of a statement then a request and naruto was all out deadly serious of his decision.

" You'll die, " she said finally, trying anything to change his mind.

" So you all may live, rebuild the village again ... make me proud of what i died for " he said as he turned and walked to the door.

" You wanted to help Hinata? … Make sure no one follows me! " He said as he rushed out of the room as quick as he could towards the centre of Konoha.

" SHIT! " Tsunade near screamed as she slammed her fist full force into the desk. " Get every singe shinobi, civilian and ally out of Konoha ASAP! " she shouted then turned to the window. ' Naruto you idiot ' she thought as she watched the battles rage in the distance.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

He stood atop of a tall building, thinking about his life, about the similarity between him and Yondaime. Then he thought about the fox inside himself and forced himself into his mindscape …

" Kyuubi … " he said towards the gates. He waited until a pair of massive red eyes opened sleepily to stare at him.

" **Ahhh what can I do for you today? "** the fox said with a slight chuckle. **" Finally going to do as I say and let me out? "**

" Not without your word that you'll not harm the leaf or its allies! " he warned stubbornly.

" **Too bad kit … I can no longer regain my physical body because of us merging for such a long period of time " **the kyuubi sounded almost comforting at this then continued.

" **I think ill help you … just once more! " **the kyuubi said friendlily which surprised naruto.

" How can you help now? You can't form outside my body " naruto said annoyed.

" **There is a certain demonic jutsu your father had been working on … perfect for a jinchuriki to use " **the massive fox laughed **" being stuck inside you for 15 years allowed me to figure out and complete this sealing technique "**

" Yondaime was … making another seal? " naruto asked in amazement.

" **Yes, now allow me to explain stupid kit … it is a very complex seal, like the one used to seal me, requiring the soul of the user. This jutsu has the power to bring back one person of your choice; so long as the body is in tact, of course. Its sort of like a soul switch jutsu if you get my drift? " **The great beast explained as it rolled onto it's back inside the cage.

" How's this helping? Killing myself to bring back another person? " Naruto asked in a sarcastic voice.

" **Oi brat less of the cheek, be thankful im sharing this with you! And if you had been patient I was going to tell you where I come into this plan … Baka! "** The fox retorted with a snarl.

" Do share " naruto said, stood with his arms crossed impatiently waiting.

" **The jutsu requires the user's soul to work but … " **the fox paused.

" But? " naruto repeated the fox

" **But you have two souls within you … your own and mine … when you meet the Shinigami, and you will meet him no doubt, bargain with him to take my soul instead of yours … after all a human sized soul isn't much of a meal but a Biju soul is like an all you can eat buffet "** the kyuubi explained.

" Oh I see … one problem … not only do I not lack the name of the jutsu but I lack the required hand seals " naruto said grinding his teeth slightly.

" **BE PATIENT FOR KAMI'S SAKE! "** the fox roared back at him.

" Sorry " naruto apologised honestly to the fox for the first time in his life.

" **I will agree to this plan on a few condition's "** the kyuubi said finally

" I knew there was a catch … " naruto said as he sat down.

" **Firstly … don't waste your life … have children and secondly … be the greatest hokage to ever walk this earth! " **the kyuubi said in a tone quite foreign to naruto. Over the years the fox had come to see naruto as its own and a worthy successor of its knowledge. **" And lastly … don't be so damn dense when it comes to women " **the beast continued as it thought of Hinata's love for his container.

With that said the kyuubi kicked naruto out of his mindscape immediately. Naruto instantly noticed that Tsunade hadn't been able to evacuate the village yet and he didn't want to risk any negative effects onto his fellow villager's and allies.

* * *

_**On the battle field **_

Kakashi was still battling furiously in the streets against around seven Kusa Nin; around him laid the lifeless bodies of the chunin squad he'd been leading. Slaughtered mercilessly by a Kusa ambush squad.

_**flashback**_

_Kakashi led his team down the main street towards sector 16 when suddenly there was en explosion in the road in front of them. Then in no more than a blink of an eye, green blades of grass spiked out of the ground towards him._

_He jumped up and out of the way, when he turned he stared at the scene before him. All eight of the chunin he'd been leading her seemingly pinned in mid air, held up only by the green blades, which had impaled straight through them all. Around the bodies, blood had spattered onto the ground and their blood had started to form in red pools around the base of the blades it ran down._

_Kakashi turned to the sound of cackling as seven shinobi walked out of the entry and stared at him._

" Those_ idiots where too easy " said one who held a hand seal, he then released it, letting the bodies of the eight chunin fall into their pools of blood on the street of Konoha._

_**End flashback**_

Kakashi dodged yet another attack from a Kusa Nin, implanting a kunai into the back of his skull as the Nin flew past him. Kakashi dropped back to the floor and readied himself for another attack.

* * *

_**With Temari & the Kiri Nin **_

Temari smashed the metal edge of her battle fan into the throat of an oncoming Oto nin, watching him fall to the ground, she swung the metal plated fan down, effectively crushing the nins skull. She smiled as the body twitched as it completely shut down.

The group of Kiri and Suna Nin around her, battled ferociously against the Oto forces. The commander of the Kiri force accompanying Temari's group let out a laugh as he slammed his Oto enemy to the floor and ran a kunai across the Nins throat and then threw the same blade at another Nin. He stood up smiling as he watched the Oto Nin gargling and writhing in a pool of blood as he clutched his throat.

" Nice … " Temari said as she stood, leaning on her fan.

The Kiri commander just grinned and charged head on into another fight, only to be struck down by an Oto jounin from behind with a pair of Katana.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto looked down upon the village he called home and watched the carnage, Kakashi, Temari and then he noticed a massive eruption of flame at the river where a group of Kumo Nin obliterated full three Konoha squads with the fireball jutsu.

" Okay I cant wait any longer for this ... I ... I have to do this now! " Naruto said to himself before throwing himself back into his mindscape.

" Kyuubi … teach me that jutsu. Quickly " naruto said in a panicked tone.

" **Okay kit firstly the seals needed are: tiger, rat, boar, snake, tiger, ox, dragon, ram, snake and there is one final one which you don't know "** the kyuubi stated.

An image of a seal flashed in his head and naruto instinctively performed the seal he saw.

" **Demon " **the kyuubi finally said** " practice those seals until you have them exactly right! Or this jutsu will indefinitely kill you "** the kyuubi warned

Naruto instantly started to form the seals rapidly to try and learn them as quick as possible.

" **Keep going kit, wake me once your done " **the beast rolled onto its back and snore loudly.

Naruto sweat dropped slightly then went back to the task at hand.

* * *

_**With Tsunade and the rookies **_

" SHIZUNE ORDER A RETREAT AND EVACUATION ORDER TO ALL SHINOBI, ALLIES AND CIVILLIANS NOW! " Tsunade shouted as she quickly started to gather important documents. She looked over to the rookies. " Sakura take the other's to the scroll room and gather every scroll in the room, quickly! "

" Hai " she turned around and ran out of the door quickly followed by everyone but Hinata who just stood there with her eyes downcast.

**Chapter end **

**Next chapter will be good I promise.**


	4. shinigami

So someone told me that I cant start writing a battle fic without finishing it

Shinigami

Tsunade stood atop the Hokage Mountain with masses of leaf, sand and mist shinobi with more arriving every minute. She watched in sorrow as the village her grandfather had built and protected, crumbled beneath her. She was certain that every hokage of Konoha were turning in their graves. She wept for the village, as it slowly became a wasteland.

She saw off into the distance a small flicker of orange on top or the tallest building still standing. It didn't move. It just seemed to stay extremely still. She knew exactly who this was. And watched the vengeful monstrosity which was about to unfold … the second coming of the kyuubi no kitsune. The one the fourth was supposed to have killed.

She laughed slightly at how ironic the moment was, someone who was hated and shunned by the village was about to avenge it and defend it with his life.

Hinata stood beside her, tears flowing freely down her face as she watched for Naruto's master plan to save the day. Though she wouldn't admit it to any shinobi, he was worth more to her than the entire village. Knowing that what he was about to do would kill him made her feel bad for letting him go.

The rest of the rookies were still in doubt of Naruto's plan but it was Kiba who decided to voice his opinion.

" What's so special about that baka, naruto? Why have we been pulled from the fighting by his order, he's not even hokage! " He said infuriated that naruto was the reason for the entire village's retreat.

" Shut up Kiba " said Kakashi as he watched the scene below.

Kiba chose to ignore Kakashi as he let out his rage " I can't believe I've been ordered to retread by the dead last " Kiba snarled, " He's just a damn show off! "

Hearing this Tsunade turned enraged at the chunin before her. Without any chakara enhancements she slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could.

" That ' dead last' your talking about is about to avenge our village. He is by far jonin level and has proven so … he's worked hard for what little he has and this village owes him so much yet they hate him for something that happened the day he was born, something he had no say in the matter! … That boy has been keeping this entire village safe from the demon fox for over 17 year's … he never met his parents and he gets very little respect. And now, when he is about to give his life for his village, so that you and every other ungrateful bastard here can live … you cant even show him the tiniest of gratitude or respect? … You and this village are the worst type of people there is … even Iwa treated their jinchuriki with respect " she said leaving a stunned Kiba on the floor and the crowed around her shocked and guilt ridden. " that boy saved you all from a raging Biju during the chunin exams, brought me back and has he ever once asked for anything "

Hinata had also turned and given Kiba a look of disgust. She then focused her attention at the destruction below.

Tsunade turned back to the scene before her " this village has lost it's Rokudaime Hokage before he even comes to power " she said so quietly no one really heard her.

_**With naruto **_

He practiced and practiced over and over on the seals. He finally decided that he was done.

" Yo kyuubi … KYUUBI WAKE UP! " he shouted until the demon rolled over and opened one eye lazily.

"**You done kit? " **it asked in its lazy tone

" Yep " he demonstrated the seals to the demon that seemed fairly pleased.

" **Alright … a few last minute bits of advise, warnings and pleasantries. "** the great beast replied as it sat up proudly grinning happily. **" First. Kit, be careful who you wish to be brought back … I would bother bringing back any of the kage's … their bodies are too old or just plain past their "expiration date " for them to help properly straight away and I doubt any of them would be of use in this situation "**

" So don't choose a kage, got it. Besides I'd only bring back the third anyway " naruto said as he listened intently to the fox.

" **Also I would like you to sign a contract … "** the fox said with a slight smile.

" What kind of contract? " asked naruto as he eyed the fox lord surprised by his offer.

" **A summoning contract for the Kitsune's … let's face it the frogs are a good summon but lack any real fighting abilities, "** he explained.

" Hmm sure why not " naruto said smiling and felt a headache of knowledge come to him as the fox showed him how to summon the contract.

" **Good kit … you've grown up into a respectable little mortal ... I still hate you and all your kind but I respect your strength "** the fox paused **"well at least I wont be rotting away in this prison anymore "**

With that said naruto was kicked out of his mindscape and back to reality as yet another surge of headaches hit him like a tone of bricks. His head began to fill up with all of the Kyuubi's knowledge and experiences.

As soon as the throbbing pain died down he looked out over Konoha with one last smile before performing the hand seals required.

" **NINPO CHOUIN: KONTAN**** SAKURIFAISU NO JUTSU " **naruto shouted as the world around him turned grey and cloudy.

**_With Tsunade & Konoha_**

Everyone watched as the sky above the village swirled into thick black clouds. Everyone felt fear as a low rumble of what sounded like thunder erupted from the village below Tsunade and the rest of Konoha. It started low and sounded like a mix of thunder and growling until everything was deathly quiet until an ear splitting and earth shattering roar was heard making a lot of people cover their ears and some to cower in fear as everyone could feel the killing intent and malice of the nine tails from 17 years ago.

Hinata didn't fear anything; instead she mourned the loss of her most precious loved one, as did Tsunade.

All over fire country the sky let out its roar's of thunder and lightning as heavy rain began to hall.

" Even the heavens weep for naruto " Tsunade said quietly to no one in particular.

**_With naruto_**

As his world faded to grey a figure appeared before him _" state your terms mortal! "_ the masked figure stepped forward wielding what looked like an old tome and a small tanto knife.

" I uh " naruto said still in shock of the figure who snapped back impatiently.

" _Speak quickly! I am the shinigami and I do not appreciate you wasting my time! "_ The figure spoke authority deep within the voice.

" I want you to kill the shinobi who attacked our village! " naruto commanded in a rather serious tone after he had composed himself.

_" Ahhh? As if I would do that for a mere soul? though pure your soul mey be its still not worth it. You must be joking! "_ The figure visibly smiled then burst out laughing maliciously.

" Wait … im not finished yet! … If you kill the invading shinobi I will give you the soul of the kyuubi no kitsune " naruto shouted over the laughing of the shinigami which shut him up immediately.

_" So you're the brat that Minato shoved the beast into eh? "_ the figure asked as he began to circle naruto _" I still stand by my_ _earlier decision. No I will not! "_ He hissed nastily.

" You will deny him of his wish? "Said an extremely feminine voice from behind naruto and the death god. The shinigami stiffened himself _" oh Kami "_ he said worriedly.

**Chapter end**

**I have a surprise for you in the next chapter.**

**NINPO CHOUIN: KONTAN****SAKURIFAISU NO JUTSU **

** NINJA ART OF SEALING: SOUL SACRIFICE NO JUTSU**


	5. Kami

Oh kami 

" You will deny him of his wish? "Said an extremely feminine voice from behind naruto and the death god. The shinigami stiffened himself _" oh Kami "_ he said worriedly as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Naruto turned to see a woman surrounded by what he could only describe as a warm glow; she was tall and thin with beautifully long white hair, reaching down to her waist. He eyes were the most spectacular shade of sparkling red with no pupils, like a Hyuuga's. She stood wearing a beautiful white kimono with a silver lining along the edges of the silk.

There she stood smiling down at naruto who in return stared back at the woman and simply said, " who the heck are you? "

The woman just kept smiling at him as she laughed slightly " just like your father … ahhh well I haven't got much time here so I'll say this quickly " she turned to the shinigami who cringed under her eyes being on him.

The death god averted his gave so he didn't have to look back at her and sighed.

The woman looked at him for a moment without blinking, a sly smile creasing her lips. She continued to just stare at him and slowly folded her arms.

_" OKAY, OKAY I'LL GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS, … "_ the figure shouted as he let out a defeated sigh.

" That's a good boy, and you better give him something in return for his sacrifice got it? " kami said as she smiled.

_" Im sick of getting mind fucked every time you don't get your own way "_ the death god sighed.

" Would you rather be the ferryman on the other side? " she asked with a sly twinkle in her eye.

Naruto watched as the death god visibly shivered " okay … so your kami … " naruto said a little shocked and slightly amused.

_" Yeah … ill talk to you later, I have to go sort something out on the other side of the globe "_ she said quickly in a happy voice then skipped like a schoolgirl and just vanished in thin air.

Naruto looked back at the death god who stood waiting " well, I cant kill them for you but there is one thing I can do "

* * *

_**With Tsunade and Konoha** _

" Tsunade-sama, look " Hinata pointed to the sky.

When Tsunade looked up, what saw was totally and utterly beautiful and confusing, by now she expected to see a nine-tailed Biju wrecking the remains of the leaf village, But no what she saw where small blue, flame like orbs swirling around in the sky.

Suddenly lightning cracked and filled the sky. A bright light filtered its way through the black skies onto the building where naruto was, everyone would see the boy clearly now and the dark figure floating beside him. Everyone watched in awe as the figure moved in front of naruto.

The dark figure pulled what looked like a wikizashi from hi black tattered robes and stood in front of naruto for a moment. Everybody's eyes were glued to the dark figure.

Suddenly the figure thrust its ghostly hand into Naruto's gut and started to pull out the Kyuubi's soul, a black and red aura. Naruto could be heard screaming in pain, which soon turned into the mighty roar of the kyuubi himself.

Everyone still had their eyes glued to them until the death god himself ripped out the rest of the soul and devoured it completely. As soon as the last of the fox's soul was gone the blue, fiery orbs flew down on Konoha at lightning speed.

* * *

_**With naruto & the shinigami** _

" Man that hurt like a bitch " naruto said as he held his stomach, and then held his head in extreme pain.

" Yep … your going to be out for a while, having inherited the useless parts of the demon like his intelligence and strength as well as a few other traits … also as kami requested … I gave you a gift you pathetic mortal. " the death god sighed and continued " you wont be alone now either " he said grinding his teeth then simply wisped away.

Naruto staggered to the side of the building and stared in amazement as he watched the blue orbs race through the streets and hit the fallen and wounded bodies of leaf shinobi. Moments past as naruto writhed in pain until he watched the bodies of his comrades wake and stand ready to fight, very much alive.

Naruto let out a small smile as his vision blurred and he fell into darkness and unfortunately, off the building.

* * *

_**With Tsunade** _

Everyone had just witnessed the resurrection of every leaf shinobi and every injured shinobi. Every ninja without order pumped chakara to there feet. About 500 shinobi ran down the mountain face together to rejoin every single leaf shinobi who were resurrected and where now fighting off the enemy shinobi at full strength

Together they fought back the armies of Kumo, Oto, Kusa and Iwa. Konoha had just scrapped through the thick of battle with little to no losses thanks to whatever naruto did.

Hinata was racing towards where naruto was when she watched him fall "NARUTO! " she shouted as she reached out to him.

Suddenly she saw something swiped past naruto landing on a roof with him and laying him down. Hinata immediately raced up onto the roof to find the figure retreating back slightly. She knelt down by naruto and held him up slightly to her, hugging him as hard as she could.

" P-please d-don't be dead p-please "she cried quietly as she shook him to try and wake him.

" He's fine Hyuuga-san … he's just going to be out of it for a few days is all " said the figure from behind Hinata who in return cried from happiness and nodded.

Once Hinata had got a hold of her emotions again she picked naruto up who was surprisingly light and hopped off towards the hospital, totally forgetting to thank the stranger who saved the love of her life.

As soon as she got naruto to the hospital Tsunade who had just arrived with sakura greeted her. They took naruto on a stretcher up to his usual room for a check up and rest. After about a half hour Tsunade cleared naruto as in the best of health, in fact above average for any human being. She was about to walk out of the room and let naruto rest, even though Hinata was still in the room, when there was a nock on the door. She opened it only to stare wide eyed and mouth slightly agape at the sight before her.

**So kyuubi is now gone and who is this new person that saved naruto and has now popped up to see Tsunade? Well if you really want to find out you know exactly what I want from you and that ladies and gentlemen is reviews!**


	6. a new look

**Just so no ones confused, yes naruto has fully control over all nine tails without side effects of influence, he also has a lot more talent than he used to. Everyone was resurrected by his jutsu but the death god had no need for the Kyuubi's intelligence or chakara, only its soul. He also signed a summons contract with the kyuubi so the toad contract is void.**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned in slight pain as the florescent light beat down into his eyes, making them sting and obscure. He couldn't feel his body; it was totally numb and painful to try to move. Regardless of the pain he tried to sit up.

" Naruto-kun your awake! " a familiar voice said as it dashed closer and helped him up and put a pillow behind him to help him sit upright. Slowly his vision cleared to reveal Hinata and Tsunade who were helping him sit up. He then took a glance around the room in a daze noticing quite a few people in the room, including Jariya and the rest of the rookie nine and a man he was sure he had seen before but didn't know where.

Everyone stared at him in with a smile. Except for the stranger who stared at him with curiosity. He felt his voice return to him and was about to speak when someone else did instead.

" How are you feeling, we all thought we lost you " Tsunade said as she checked over the machines and was happy to see everything normal, no, better than normal … almost abnormal.

" I'm fine " naruto said, shifting slightly in the bed " hungry but fine "

" Good " Tsunade said before slapping naruto across the head " if you ever try and pull a stunt like that again ill bring you back and kill you myself! " she said, hiding the emotional stress this had caused her.

" Ouch … baa-chan " naruto whined.

" Does he call you that all the time? " the stranger asked.

" Pretty much but I don't mind … if you start I'll break your neck! " she warned.

" What happened while I was out? " naruto asked rubbing his eyes slightly " it worked didn't it the jutsu? " naruto asked franticly.

" Perfectly … I don't know what that jutsu was but you saved the village with it, and brought back every leaf shinobi who was killed in the invasion … plus you somehow had the Yondaime revived " Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

The room felt cold all of a sudden, no one would realise this deathly feeling was emitting from naruto as he glanced towards the stranger who he now recognised as the fourth. Blonde hair, blue eyes even the white cloak, how could he have not recognized the shinobi he idolised …idolised until he found out what he had done to him.

" Allow me to introduce myself Naruto ... I am Namikaze Minato, fourth hokage of Konohagakure and- " he was cut off by naruto.

" I know damn well who you are … come to finish the job? " naruto said in a dead tone scaring Tsunade, Jariya and Kakashi who had half expected this.

" Naruto have some respect, this man is a hero of our village! " sakura scolded. Naruto snapped his eyes at her and was quick to reply.

" Not to me " he scowled back at Minato " if your goner do it go ahead! If your not leave! "

" What's wrong naruto, I thought you would be happy to see me after 17 year's " Minato said with a frown.

" YOU SEALED A FUCKING DEMON INTO ME! WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY WITH THAT? " Naruto shouted in rage.

Jariya stepped up " Minato … naruto doesn't truly know who you are … the third forbid it until he was old enough " he sighed.

Minato looked back at naruto then at Jariya.

" His life hasn't exactly been a walk through the park either, an organization known as akatsuki is after him … for _it_. Also, your wish for him to be seen as a hero sort of went out of the window, he's grown up surrounded by hatred and fear of the village " Jariya finished.

Minato took in this information and sat down on a spare chair closing his eyes in thought " how am I supposed to tell him? " he asked with a sigh.

" If you have something to say just say it " naruto spat out with a hint of venom and annoyance.

" Can someone tell us what's going on please? " Kiba asked impatiently as he shifted his gaze between the fourth and naruto.

Minato turned " well-"

" Don't you fucking dare! " naruto spat " you took everything from me before I even started my life properly! And you want to take what ever I have left I don't think so! "

" Naruto … I didn't mean to hurt you and take everything from you, you were to be seen as a hero … not as the demon you contained " Minato spoke calmly.

" Well you did … " naruto said as he let his eyes stare at the sheets he was under.

" Naruto, give him a chance, he need's to talk to you … about your parents ". Tsunade said giving Minato an opening.

This got Naruto's interest and anyone who truly knew him would see he was fighting back the urge to kill someone. " What about them? "

" Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina of the whirlpool village she came here about twenty years ago and fell in love with an orphan who was just like you, naruto. They soon married and were expecting their first child. They had even picked out your name from Jariya's very first novel. The knight you were born the kyuubi attacked. That's when your mother gave you to me to stop the demon, we both thought she would live to see you and take care of you as you grew up " Minato paused and looked at him.

Naruto stared at him waiting for him to continue.

" I originally planned to use an orphan to do the sealing, but that would have been far to cruel and I didn't know if an ordinary person could contain it, so using my own child I sealed the demon, knowing the village was safe from it and that it would remain sealed " he explained looking naruto in the eye who looked like part of him had just smashed.

Naruto looked down slightly trying to process the information of his parents and the fact his father was sitting across the room. He was having an internal struggle, trying to figure out weather to kill the man or accept him.

Everyone else was watching, their eyes glued to the pair in excitement. Hinata had her eyes glued to naruto the entire time.

" Look naruto I know you're not going to be able to accept me as your father right now … but I'll be in the Hokage's office if you need me or want to talk " minato said standing up and walking towards the door.

" W … wait … " naruto said quietly. He shuffled a bit trying to turn to the man.

" Yes? " minato turned to naruto with a slight smile.

" What ...Was mum like? " he asked, his voice croaking slightly as tear's started to form in his eyes.

Minato smiled " as soon as you get out of here, ill tell you over a bowl of ramen got it? "

Naruto nodded and smiled slightly then turned to Tsunade " the fox's spirit is gone, but I'm still in possession of his chakara and knowledge … and I can fully control his chakara, all nine tails without any influence " naruto said, giving her an update

She smiled " I had thought as much … and I take it you will be bugging me to let you out now? " she smirked.

Naruto slowly got out of the bed and noticed he was in one of those flimsy hospital gowns " uhh clothes baa-chan? "

" Already in the bathroom waiting " she smiled as he limped off towards the bathroom.

" Is anybody going to tell him … that he's taller and his clothes wont fit him properly? " sakura asked as she looked at Ino and Hinata " girl's I think its time we take him shopping and ditch that hideous orange jumpsuit " she said slyly

" I heard that! … And I'm very capable of getting my own clothes thank you very much. Besides ive decided to drop the orange jumpsuit too " naruto shouted from the bathroom. " besides I have a feeling I wont be in the village for a long time after the council finds out im awake, they'll want the "demon " gone or executed." He said as he came out and looked around at everyone.

As Naruto's eyes settled on Hinata he caught himself looking at her a little longer than everyone else. He averted his eyes as he tied his jacket around his waist but found his eyes slowly wandering over to her again.

Kurenai noticed this and smiled deviously. " So your a lot smarter than you used to be then eh naruto? "

" Fairly … I think my chakara control has improved as well " naruto grinned, showing his canines had grown as well " by the way, how long was I out? " he asked as he looked outside the window.

" Two weeks naruto-kun " Hinata spoke, surprisingly naruto actually blushed slightly as he slid the window open.

" Hinata? " he spoke softly in a playful tone.

" Y-yes naruto-kun? " she replied as she blushed slightly.

" When I get to Ichiraku, are you just going to stalk me or are you goner join me … well when you wake up that is " he said turning to face her and smiled as he watched her fall to the floor with an audible thump. He then jumped out of the window and off towards the ramen bar with Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikimaru following.

Sakura and Ino raced over to Hinata to try and wake her while everyone else left one by one.

* * *

_**With naruto** _

" So guys wana give me the update on what happened while I was out of it? " naruto asked as he ordered ramen for the five of them

" We managed to drive the enemy back thanks to you trick … as soon as Iwa forces saw Yondaime, their kage surrendered, were still at war with Kusa, Oto and Kumo but neither sides have launched a counter attack as of yet. Suna and Kiri have officially allied with us for a state of war … both our forces and the enemy are trying to recruit some of the smaller nations.

" You know Ame is going to stay neutral though … they don't like people in their territory but most of the fighting will probably take place there " naruto said as he took up a thinking pose.

" Yeah probably … what do you think will happen? " Shikimaru asked.

" Well … Kumo has Nibi no neko you see … Suna has Shukaku inside Gaara and we have the yellow flash … " naruto said.

" And you, with the full power of the nine tailed fox " said Kiba as he smirked and then nodded " if anything we will win, and with Iwa out of the way it should be a lot easier " he stated earning a smile from everyone.

" Hello Hinata, come to join us? " naruto said, with his back turned to Hinata.

" Eep " Hinata jumped then walked over " N-naruto-kun "

" How the hell did you know she was there? " Kiba asked, " Even I couldn't sense or smell her"

" Are you sure? … Hinata has a distinct scent, lavender's to exact " naruto explained.

" Oh, anyway me and Shino best be off … bye " Kiba said as he and Shino left some money on the counter and left, followed by Chouji and Shikimaru a moment later.

Naruto turned on his stool to see Hinata standing there with a blush and fidgeting " I don't bite Hinata … " naruto said as he offered her a stool.

She gladly sat down next to naruto who smiled " so what would you like to eat? " naruto asked happily.

" Umm … shrimp p-please " she replied with a pink tint in her cheeks.

" Yo old man two miso and one shrimp! " naruto shouted to teuchi who replied with a nod of the head.

" So … im sure your eager to tell me something Hinata " naruto said as he looked her in the eyes.

Hinata blushed and took a deep breath so she didn't faint on the spot " n-naruto-kun I, well its I r-really w-wanted to-"

" Say you like me? " naruto finished for her while he slowly ate his ramen (wow it's a fucking miracle)

She slowly nodded with a deep blush and waited for the inevitable rejection, but It never came she looked at naruto who was looking at her curiously until he finally spoke.

" Well finally, sorry this aint much of a first date but ill take you out, say Friday night at 7? " he smiled at her with his own slight blush.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she looked at naruto and nodded. She blushed and smiled.

" Right now I need to go get some new clothes … would you like to come with me? " naruto asked with a slight smirk.

Again she nodded and stood up and walked off with him. As they entered the clothes shop the owner got out from behind his desk and walked towards naruto. " I refuse to serve you demon! Get out of my shop immediately " naruto decided to turn on his heel with Hinata and walk out.

" I hate this village … do you know where I can buy some good shinobi gear? " naruto asked as he looked at Hinata who was glaring daggers at the shopkeeper.

" Well Tenten-Chan's f-family owns a w-weapons shop, b-but they s-sell clothing as w-well " Hinata stuttered out as she started to lead naruto there.

As soon as naruto walked through the door he was greeted be Tenten herself standing behind the counter.

" Oh, naruto? … Its good to see your okay, anyway how may I help you? " She said before she even noticed Hinata.

" Well, as you can see im in need of new clothing " naruto said with a smile.

" You wont find orange in her naruto … " Tenten said as she pointed to the clothes section, she grinned at him and came from around the counter.

" That's good because im not looking for arrange ... More along the lines of dark red and black, also I need to get some new shinobi gear … kunai, shuriken … Senbon " naruto said as he took a quick glance around

" Senbon? … Naruto senbon are difficult to use let alone master enough to do substantial damage " Tenten explained as she watched naruto, who didn't even look like he was paying attention, pick up several senbon in his hand.

Naruto twirled what looked to be eight senbon between his fingers and looked at a test dummy for customer's he then looked at Tenten and nodded towards the dummy " would you mind? "

Tenten sighed, " Go on, but im telling you they aren't the best choice of weaponry " she said as naruto threw all eight in quick succession at the dummy.

Tenten kept her back to the dummy the entire time, so as she turned she was shocked to find that all eight needles were deeply embedded into the dummy in area's that would be considered vital hits.

" Wow" Tenten remarked

Naruto walked up and retrieved the needles and returned them to the shelf " first of all, clothing, Hinata, help me pick something out " naruto said with his foxy grin.

Hinata followed naruto to the clothes section where they picked out a few things for him to try on. After about an hour naruto came out of the changing room in what would be his new attire. He wore black zori with dark steel plates for extra protection. He also chose black shinobi pants, which reached down to the zori, tied at the waist by a red sash, which held two new empty equipment pouches. He replaced his blue shuriken holster for a white one. He replaced his black undershirt for a fishnet shirt; the shirt came all the way down his arms and tied at the wrists. Over it he wore an open red sleeveless jacket with a black trim and white stitch.

" Well, how do I look Hinata-chan? " naruto asked as he looked in the mirror.

" Naruto-kun y-you look … ummm good " she stuttered out as she blushed a deep shade of red. She looked him up and down, letting her eyes wander over him _' oh my god he is so hot …'_ she thought to herself.

" Great, guess we need to fill up these pouches now " naruto said, helping Hinata up and lead her over to the counter where Tenten was reading a magazine.

" Looking good naruto, what else do you need? " Tenten said as she already began pricing up what he had on and the spare clothes he had bought.

" Umm I need 50 shuriken, about 30 kunai and … I thing about 200 senbon should do it " naruto said as he took out by a wallet.

" Send the bill to the Namikaze residence " said a voice as it neared naruto from behind.

Naruto turned " otou-san? What are you doing here? " Naruto asked a little surprised.

" I came to find you to let you know that while you were out the past two weeks, I had your stuff moved to the clan house, also remember to use your real name from now on son " minato smiled at naruto who nodded with a grin.

" Oh and the council wants to see you in about twenty minutes about what went on … I'll see you their okay? " he looked at naruto and then glanced at Hinata with a sly smile, which no one noticed.

" Yes … okay, ill have to pack when I get to the estate " naruto said in a slightly sarcastic voice " wait where is the estate? " naruto asked not knowing where he lived.

" Oh its next to the Hyuuga residence, im sure Hinata can show you the way after the meeting " he smiled and disappeared in a quick flash of yellow, leaving the three left in the shop gawking.

" He so has to teach me that! " naruto said in excitement.

* * *

**Well this chapter is quite long and I could have gone on to around 5000 words but ill give you a treat and update a little sooner. Well when I get a review or two.**


End file.
